The AIDS crisis has demonstrated the immediate need for adjuvants that can induce lasting immunity. Although clinical trials have begun with several of the well characterized antigens from Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), none have yet induced levels of immunity necessary to induce protection from the virus. The research objective of this proposal is to determine if liposomes that express on their exterior surface HIV antigens, macrophage-derived immunological mediators, macrophage activating agents or lymphocyte adhesion molecules can be used to develop a subunit vaccine for AIDS. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1. To determine if liposomes which express on their exterior surface recombinant IL 1, TNF, IL 6 and HIV antigens can induce immunity in mice and rabbits. 2. To determine if cellular adhesion molecules will increase the immunogenicity of the liposomes described above by targeting them to lymphocytes and endothelial venules of lymph nodes. 3. To determine if the macrophage activating agent CGP 31362 will increase the adjuvanticity of different combinations of the liposomes described above.